grimm_almariafandomcom-20200214-history
June/History
}} History June was born in a small cottage away from civilization. It was only her an her mother, her father was long gone. Her mother would often go to the city for a couple of days to gather food. At times June would ask to tag along with her, she would receive the same response from her mother every time,"You are not ready for the dangers of the real world yet. "One day, her mother headed out towards the town as per her usual schedule. June waited patiently for her mother to come home. Days passed, and soon those days turned to weeks, becoming a month. June decided something was clearly off. She gathered supplies an decided to head for town. Though when she got there was no town left, she arrived at town only to see ashes. One house barely standing was left, she rushed inside only to find her mother dead, on the ground covered in her own blood. June stood over her mothers dead body, tears rolling down her cheeks. Seven years old at the time, she buried her own mother seven feet in the ground. June left her mothers grave, eyes soulless walking with no purpose. She walked endlessly for miles. She wore no shoes, her hair was ragged, and she was terribly underfed. She looked as if there was no will to live in her anymore. She walked and walked, she cried till there were no tears left. She finally managed to reach an abandoned building. She walked inside only to be met by a group of thugs. They took one look at her and decided together that they would spare her. They took her in, taught her how to fight, raised her as if she was one of their own. They did not ask for her name nor her backstory. Only telling her to abandon her previous life before them. They gave her a nickname Little Beast for her fighting skills. She gained her smile back, she was happy at the time, she had almost forgotten. One night on her way home, one of the thugs carried something she thought was quite strange. In confusion she asked him a question, "Why do you carry that butterfly earring with you?" The thug turned over to June an smiled wide and said, "This is from a town we burned to the ashes. From a wolf woman who put up quite a fight. Ya see." He parted his hair to the side only to reveal a huge claw mark. "Her last words were I love you June, and sorry. It was hilarious! Right little beast!" June's vision went blurry and she collapsed to the ground. She awoke in the room they made her. Rage seeped through her veins,an also a hint of sadness.For she knew what she had to do.This was her family her friends, fate has a cruel way of making someone suffer. At the age of sixteen, she murdered the entire group of thugs also known as her family. For no one was to be trusted, in her eyes. She left the abandoned warehouse, vowing to never open her heart to anyone ever again. She settled down in a small house far, far from others. She became a mercenary for the money. She wouldn't kill and she refused to lay a hand on a person whether they were bad or good. She only did small missions, never showing her face. She only takes request's by paper not in person. At the age of 21 she became a non-violent mercenary. Plot References }} Category:Subpages Category:Histories